


Sympatico

by MsYukari



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Leg rubbing, Playing Footsie, Porn With Plot, Season/Series 02, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsYukari/pseuds/MsYukari
Summary: Joan and Vera decide to have a little debrief again after work to relax.A prompt given to me by Eve on twitter that basically said she wanted "leg rub smut." Well, here we are lol.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The definition of sympatico is getting along and having mutual understanding with another. Also spelled simpatico.
> 
> Usually it's spelled simpatico but I prefer it as sympatico. ;)

Joan watched Vera through the door in her office. She poured a vodka soda for them and this time she poured a little for herself. She didn't want Vera to be too drunk during this occasion but just enough to make her relaxed. Joan let down her hair, much like she did during their first debriefing and ran her fingers through it. She felt a little more relaxed when her hair was let down from the confines of her bun. It was moments like these that she felt a little more like herself without the pressures of running the prison. Of course, she would always have some kind of motive to why she did the things she did. It was all for the greater good, after all. Surely everyone would understand that in time.

_Vera will be molded into my image. I see the potential in her that some saw in me so long ago. I only have to tap into that. I must make her trust me and see me for who I really am. She will understand when I show her everything she wants and needs._

Joan held their glasses and paused in the kitchen in her office. She watched as Vera ran her fingers through her curls. They were soft but slightly frizzy and Joan smiled softly. Her eyes trailed over Vera's petite frame and slim muscular legs. Vera crossed them and slowly turned her head towards her. She appeared a little startled and blushed as she smiled shyly.

“What is it? Is something wrong?” Vera asked nervously.

Joan smiled slowly and shook her head. “There is nothing wrong. I was just thinking of our working together. Do you enjoy working with me, Vera?”

Joan gracefully sat down in front of her and crossed her legs as she took a sip of her drink. She nodded at Vera who picked up her drink and also took a sip. Joan tried not to laugh at the face Vera made at the taste of the vodka. Vera was not an experienced drinker but that was okay. One didn't have to be experienced to enjoy themselves, or to give satisfaction...

“Y-yes, I do. I've learned a lot from you, and I'm sure I have more to learn,” Vera said meekly.

“Showing humility is a good trait to have, but you must also be confident in your abilities.”

“I try to be confident. How do you do that?”

Joan lifted her brow. She leaned in a little towards Vera who held her gaze. “Years of practice, Vera. It's something you can achieve. You already show some confidence now.”

“W-what? How do I show that? I'm actually really nervous right now,” she stammered.

Joan drank her vodka soda and tilted her head as she stared at her. Vera bit her lip and smiled nervously. “You're not afraid to hold eye contact with me. There are a few who would look away now, but you haven't. That shows a level of confidence to be admired. You just need to practice and strengthen it. I'm more than happy to help you with that,” Joan said softly.

She slipped off her heels and ever so gently brushed her feet against Vera's. Vera's mouth opened slightly and Joan smiled.

“Why don't you relax with me, Vera? Take off your heels and enjoy yourself.”

Vera stared at her and giggled nervously and Joan watched as she carefully took them off and laid them down.

“Doesn't that feel better? After a long day of being on our feet, it feels better to have them off, don't you think?” Joan pressed her foot against hers again and this time kept it there. She lightly touched without putting too much weight on the smaller woman's feet.

Vera's eyes widened. “Yes, it feels nice to have them off. W-what are you doing?”

Joan leaned forward again and brushed a piece of lint off of Vera's uniform jacket, slowly sliding her foot along Vera's calf.

“Debriefing,” Joan said softly.

Joan smiled when she felt Vera's soft leg rub against hers as she reciprocated the touch. “It feels good to debrief every once and while, doesn't it?”

Vera nodded and kept sliding her foot and leg along Joan's feet and pant leg. Joan had the advantage of being able to touch and feel more of Vera's legs with her skirt. She loved to watch Vera walk through the prison in that outfit with her slim hips. She imagined what it would be like to take that skirt off. What sort of underwear would Vera wear? Would she wear an innocent white cotton? Standard solid color? Or would she wear something sexy with lace?

Joan slowly undid the buttons of her blazer and ran her fingers through her hair. “Vera, you know that trust is very important to me. Can I trust you that this is completely between us?”

“Yes, you can trust me,” Vera said as she slid her leg along Joan's clothed one. Joan could feel the warm of her through her pant leg and almost closed her eyes at the touch. She gently caressed her with her feet along her leg, almost reaching up to her thigh. She stopped as Vera gasped a little and leaned down close to her face. Vera had full lips and she knew she was attractive but didn't quite realize how much until she was right in front of her. She breathed in her air and reached down to touch Vera's knee.

“I think we're very sympatico, Vera. We complement each other, and I know that I can help you achieve what you want in life.”

“Yes... I feel we have a bond too,” Vera said quietly, looking at her lips.

Joan caressed her knee as she moved her leg between Vera's. They were close together now and Joan could easily kiss her.

“Vera, I will help guide you through your career as your mentor and friend, and as more if you'd like...”

“What if I don't want more than a mentor and friend?” Vera asked anxiously.

Joan pushed down her feelings of rejection at that thought. She felt Vera's hand touch hers and slowly inch it up her thigh under her skirt and Joan's eyes widened slightly.

“If you didn't want that, then I'd still mentor you and we'd still have a friendship. Are you telling me you don't want more?” Joan whispered against her lips.

“I don't know if I can. Work and my mum always take so much of my time,” Vera said as she kept her hand on her leg. Joan slowly slid her hand between Vera's inner thighs and looked into her eyes.

“Your mother will get over it. I told you before that you must remember to take time out for yourself. You're nervous yet you're very confident assuming that I'm going to do exactly where your hand is guiding me.”

Vera had a flash of hurt cross her eyes and looked suddenly embarrassed. She gently pushed Joan's hand away and pulled away from her. “I thought that maybe you wanted that... I'm sorry, I'm not used to this type of thing, and especially with my boss and one who is a woman...”

Joan felt a little contrite when she realized just how inexperienced Vera really was. She was certainly taking some advantage here, but if Vera wanted this... wanted her, then she had to know.

“I would never force you into something for professional gain, Vera. If you are uncomfortable right now, we can forget that this happened.”

Vera looked at her. “You wouldn't do that?”

Joan felt slightly annoyed that Vera would even think that, but understood that she was in a position of power and authority. She took a sip of her drink and looked into Vera's eyes.

“No, I wouldn't do that. I thought that maybe you felt something for me just like how I feel about you. We've shared a lot in the last few months and I've grown very fond of you.”

Vera stared at her and bit her lip. “I do feel something for you... I just never thought you felt the same way.”

Joan knew that what she was starting was still in her best interests as the Governor of the prison. To be closer to Vera was not solely because she wanted her. She had another agenda, however, she could enjoy being with her at the same time. She did care for her and meant what she said about being fond of her. It was a risk since Vera could be hurt by her, but she could equally be hurt by Vera.

_I will take her under my wing and keep her here. A relationship of some kind will better ensure that. I can get everything I want too._

Joan moved her foot along Vera's thigh and gently and slowly rubbed up and down her foot and calf, up to her thigh, gently pressing between her skirt. She could see Vera's nipples poking through her white uniform shirt and knew then that Vera really did want this too.

“Governor, I-I'm not used to--”

“Shh... call me Joan. Remember that you and I are more than work colleagues.”

Vera blushed and took her foot and gently massaged it, making Joan sigh and close her eyes. She'd never let anyone do this for her unless it was a professional massage therapist and she felt Vera's fingers gently and firmly working along the balls of her feet and along the arch. She moaned softly and let Vera continue to massage her. She could feel herself becoming aroused and she was hot in her uniform as she felt a wet feeling between her legs.

_I've never become wet from this. What's happening?_

Vera lowered her foot and Joan looked into her eyes. Her nipples hardened underneath her blazer and her breathing was a little deeper. She saw Vera's flushed face and eyes that were a darker blue than before. Vera's breasts were straining against her uniform shirt and Joan wanted to press her mouth against them. She pulled Vera closer between her and slowly slid her hand between her legs. Vera gasped at the sudden movement and Joan ignored it.

“Vera, tell me to stop if you don't want this,” Joan whispered as she massaged Vera's inner thigh.

Vera looked into her eyes as she smoothed her palm along her warm thigh and caressed her knee.

“I do want this. I just don't know what I'm doing exactly,” Vera said and blushed again.

Joan smiled and pulled Vera even closer. “Let me show you. Sit on my lap.”

Vera slowly stood up and she was shaking a little bit and Joan could see she was aroused and nervous at the same time. She sat on Joan's lap and looked down at her.

“Are you sure this is okay? I feel a little weird like this.”

“It's okay. Now straddle me,” Joan commanded.

“Straddle you?”

“Yes... straddle me,” Joan said watched as Vera slowly spread her legs onto her lap as she bent her knees and straddled her. Joan wrapped her hands around her ass and pulled her even closer.

Vera looked down at her and Joan smiled at her as she caressed her legs and thighs. She slowly moved her hand under her skirt and inched along her thigh, moving until she reached her underwear. Joan could feel Vera shivering a little and she gently rubbed her through her underwear.

“We're doing this here. I don't know if we should,” Vera moaned as she slid her hand inside her underwear and cupped her.

“Hmm... we're just doing a little debriefing. But if you feel uncomfortable we can stop now and continue this at my house,” Joan said, raising her eyebrow. Vera started to grind against her hand and Joan could feel how wet she was as she gently stroked her.

“I-I, um, I, um, well, I guess we could continue at your house later.”

Joan rubbed slowly and firmly, her thumb brushing her clit, making Vera jerk her hips a little and bite her lip. “Yes, we could, but something tells me that you're very needy right now. I can wait though, if you feel more comfortable there.”

Vera pushed against her hand and started to very slowly rock her hips and Joan smiled at her movements. She squeezed her ass and continued to touch her. Vera moaned and leaned her head down against her shoulder.

“I want this but I'm worried we'll get caught,” she sighed.

“No one will see us, and if they do... I will take care of it,” Joan said, kissing her neck.

Joan moaned at the feeling of Vera pushing against her hand. It was becoming more wet as she stroked and rubbed. Vera's feet rubbed her legs and Joan wanted to desperately tear off her clothes right now and feel her skin. She wanted to take as much as she could and make Vera feel everything she had to offer.

Vera breathed against her neck and she could smell her hair and skin. It was a clean perfume floral scent and Joan became more wet as she felt Vera rocking against her. Vera looked at her and Joan could tell she wanted to kiss her. Joan knew that if she kissed her, she'd lose all sense of control she had right now. She instead kissed her throat and neck, biting her collarbone. Vera threw her head back and moaned as she pressed into her. Joan kept rubbing her until she felt Vera shaking. She held Joan tighter and Joan leaned down to take her breast into her mouth, sucking on her nipple. This made Vera tense and shiver as she moaned and pressed harder against her.

“Oh, God, I think I'm going to...”

Joan looked up at her and pulled her hips against her as she circled her hips. “Yes, you want to come for me,” Joan said huskily.

Vera nodded and whimpered as Joan kissed and licked her neck. She was shaking so much now that Joan knew she was close. She was soaking Joan's hand and Joan could see the beads of sweat gathering at her hairline as she moaned and rocked against her.

“I don't know if I can. Not here... please,” Vera whispered.

Joan couldn't tell if that was a plea for her to make her orgasm or for them to stop. She caressed Vera's back and kissed her neck. “Do you want to here? You know you can. It's all right. You can let go for me,” Joan whispered.

“I-I want to but I'm having a hard time in here. It's your office. I don't...” Vera moaned and Joan kissed her neck, sucking on it.

“We don't have to here. We can go back to my house. Would you be okay with that?” Joan asked as she kissed her skin. Vera shivered and slowly lowered her legs as they touched the floor. Joan held her hips and helped her stand. She straightened her skirt and adjusted her blouse, smiling at Vera.

“Or we can call it a night too,” Joan said softly, but she didn't want tonight to just be it. She wanted more, but had to go at Vera's pace or she would lose everything she worked so hard to build.

Vera breathed heavily and ran her fingers through her hair. It looked even messier now and Joan smiled inwardly at the sight.

“I don't want to call it a night. Is it okay if I were to come over? We can still just talk and relax.”

Joan leaned down and whispered against her ear. “If that's what you want to call it, then yes we can 'talk and relax.' What is it called these days? 'Netflix and chill'?”

Vera stared at her and started to laugh. “Um, yes, that. Let's do that. Netflix and chill.”

Joan smirked at her. “I'll see you soon.”

_Netflix and chill indeed..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope people enjoyed that, and especially Eve who gave me this prompt sometime towards the end of last year and I finally found some inspiration to write it. There is a running joke in memes for "Netflix and chill" to be "Netflix and kill" on twitter for Joan, so I decided to play with that at the end for a little tongue and cheek levity lol. I'll post the 2nd chapter as soon as I can. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Joan was waiting at home for Vera and she had a moment where she was afraid maybe her Deputy wouldn't show up. She worried her lip with her teeth and this was one of the few times she was a little nervous. She hadn't yet invited Vera to her home and this was a huge risk to have Vera in her bed and private life.

_You started this. There is no turning back now. For the greater good._

Joan stared at the time and had to resist the urge to text Vera. There should be no pressure if Vera decided she didn't want this tonight, but she wanted to at least have a text as a common courtesy.

_You wouldn't be the one to text back if you were in her position. It's been a while, but you've done it before._

Joan didn't have much experience but there were moments after Jianna where she was with a few women. None of them resulted in a relationship. Joan had certain needs and desires that needed to be filled. Not every woman wanted or understood that.

She poured herself a glass of Shiraz and sat down on her couch. She was wearing black leggings and a blue v-neck shirt. It was the most casual she could be to relax and hope to make Vera feel more comfortable. Joan knew how intimidating she was. She preferred being that way and even now she somewhat got off on the idea of Vera being very shy and awkward around her.

Joan was at times equally awkward but she hid behind a mask. As she told Vera earlier tonight, years of practice made it easy for her to appear more secure and confident on the outside. Sometimes she was on the inside as well, but when it came to personal matters, she was a little more unsure.

But in order to mentor Vera in the way she needed, and for Vera to trust Joan, she needed to make the woman need and want her. There was no other way to keep Vera close than to get inside her head and heart.

_And I want her. Tonight made me feel more than I anticipated. What started as a simple flirtatious game turned into a lot more, and now all I want is hear her cry out my name._

Joan lifted her hand and could still smell the faint scent of Vera, closing her eyes as she remembered how good she felt. The sound of the doorbell startled her and she quickly opened her door, and was surprised to see Vera dressed in a similar look to her uniform. This time she wore a blue blouse that matched her eyes and showed a hint of cleavage. Joan's eyes traveled over her body, noticing how she wore a black skirt that was similar to the skirt she wore at Wentworth. It came up mid thigh, however, and Joan could see more of Vera's legs.

“Hmm, I feel a little underdressed. You look very nice, Vera,” Joan said quietly. Vera smiled at her and Joan opened the door more to let her in.

“Would you like some wine?” Joan asked as she stood in her kitchen.

“Yes, thank you.”

She handed Vera a glass of Shiraz and she slowly crossed her legs as she rested her hip against the counter.

Vera lifted her brow and sat down at the table and Joan smiled as she crossed her legs. Joan wanted to touch them like she did in her office. She came up from behind Vera and lightly rested her hand against her shoulder.

“Join me in the living room.”

Vera followed her and Joan made room for her on the couch. She sat close to her and gently pressed her foot against her calf. Vera sighed and glanced at her over the rim of her glass. Joan lifted the corner of her mouth in a half grin and slowly licked her lips as she tasted the wine.

“Did you wear this skirt on purpose to entice me?”

Vera's eyes widened and Joan smiled more as Vera blushed.

“I, um, I thought you might like it because of earlier...”

Joan smirked as she sipped her wine and nodded. “Hmm... you would be correcT. Let's watch something on Netflix.”

Vera looked a little shocked and Joan lifted her eyebrow and turned it to _House of Cards_. They watched as Frank Underwood schemed and plotted along with his wife Claire, and Joan smiled at the similarities of her actions and of those in the TV series.

“I've never watched _House of Cards._ Is it good?”

Joan nodded, taking another sip of her wine. “I enjoy it. It's a good tale about revenge, but you have to pay attention to it in order to follow everything that's going on. Otherwise you might miss certain details,” Joan said and smiled.

Vera lifted her brow as she sipped her wine and watched some of it with her. “You seem to like details...”

“I do. The Devil is in the details, Vera. Paying good attention is what makes me a good Governor. It will equally make you a good Deputy. You would do well to remember that.”

Joan watched as Frank Underwood quoted Oscar Wilde, “ _A great man once said, everything is about sex. Except sex. Sex is about power_.”

“Do you believe that?” Vera asked.

Joan glanced down at her. “Sometimes sex is about power, and sometimes it's just about what people want... what they desire... what they need.”

“Hmm... I suppose. Can't it be about love too?”

Joan furrowed her brow. “It can be about that. Did you love Mr. Fletcher?”

Vera choked on her wine. “Um, no, I didn't. I liked him but not... not love.”

“Hmm... I see.”

“Have you—have you felt love when you had sex?”

Joan stared down at her wine glass. “Yes, I have,” she said quietly.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes, and Joan watched Vera out of the corner of her eye. She crossed her legs and moved a little bit closer to Vera.

“You really did want to watch something on Netlfix, didn't you?”

Joan tried not to laugh and her lips twitched in amusement. “You mentioned wanting to relax. Netflix and chill seemed like a perfect example of that.”

Vera giggled. “I can't believe you're saying that.”

“Saying what?”

“Netflix and chill. It's not ever something I thought would come out of your mouth.”

Joan gave a small smile. “I do go on the internet, Vera. Is it hard to believe I'd know that phrase?”

Vera smiled. “I guess not, but I thought you meant what many do in place of that...”

Joan took another sip of her wine and licked the rim of it, staring at Vera. “I never said we wouldn't.”

She lifted her hand and placed it on Vera's knee and caressed it as she gently stroked and rubbed her foot with her own. She kept doing this and sliding her foot along Vera's calf and ankle until her lips parted slightly, and Joan moved her hand slightly on the inside of Vera's thigh. She caressed and massaged it, watching as Vera's eyes closed. Joan could feel her nipples hardening against her shirt as she touched Vera. She slowly inched up along her thigh, and her eyes widened as she felt bare skin.

“You're not wearing underwear,” Joan whispered.

“I wanted to come prepared.”

Joan smiled as she stroked the soft inner thighs and brushed her fingertips along Vera's wet lips.

“I love how you've given me easy access.” She pressed her palm against Vera and slowly massaged and rubbed, feeling the younger woman become more wet. She gently lifted her hips and sighed. Joan played with her and slid her fingertips between her lips, teasing and caressing. Vera let out a soft moan and pressed more into her hand.

“Oh, Joan,” she moaned.

“I think you should go without underwear at work on some days. Especially the times when we're working together.”

“I don't know if I could,” Vera said breathlessly.

“Hmm... why don't you take them off whenever you need to see me? I will know that you're thinking of your wet pussy and how I'm the only one who knows this.” Joan leaned down and brushed her lips against her ear, making Vera shiver. “I would be the only one who knows how very naughty you are,” Joan whispered against her ear.

“Are you serious?” Vera asked as she pressed into her hand. Joan gently circled her clit.

“I'm very serious. You should start this during your next shift, and I think that you should allow me to inspect you to make sure you were doing that.”

Vera breath quickened and Joan began to rub in slow circles with her palm, her breathing deepening as Vera spread her legs wider. Joan was wet and felt her nipples rubbing against her shirt.

“You'd want to check?” Vera asked and held Joan's hand between her legs. Joan smiled and continued to rub a little more firmly.

“Yes, I want to make sure you're thinking of me. I want you to imagine my hand right now every time you're in my office.”

Vera lifted her hips. “I can do that.”

“Good. You're such a good Deputy. I know I can count on you to keep things more... interesting.”

Joan turned to face her and unbuttoned her blouse as she leaned down and kissed her soft breasts. Vera moaned softly and Joan slowly removed her shirt and bra.

“Vera, I want us to finish what we started earlier. I want you to orgasm in my arms. Do you think you can do that?”

Vera looked at her and her eyes landed on Joan's breasts. She reached out and cupped them, squeezing and caressing them. Joan smiled and lifted the bra strap on Vera's shoulder.

“I want this off. I need to see your breasts. Feel them against mine.”

Vera took off her bra and Joan stroked her nipples with her fingertips. She caressed Vera's breasts and shoulders, taking in the smaller frame compared to her own. She patted her lap and Vera stood up and straddled her like she did in her office earlier. Joan smiled and wrapped her arms around her. She moaned softly as their breasts touched and kissed her neck. Vera's skirt rode up and Joan could see how wet she was.

“Is that from earlier? Did I keep you in a particular state of arousal?” Joan whispered and kissed her throat.

“Mmm... yes. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I had to stop myself from masturbating at home.”

“You saved yourself for me? I like that. Your orgasm belongs to me.”

She lowered her hand to caress Vera's back, running her fingernails across her skin. She reached her ass and squeezed. The skirt was in the way but she liked it for now. She'd take it off later...

“I've never done something like this,” Vera said quietly.

Joan kissed her collarbone. “What about with Mr. Fletcher?”

“That, um, wasn't the best experience,” Vera said and averted her eyes.

Joan reached up to stroke Vera's hair behind her ear and looked into her eyes. “I'll make sure to make this a good experience for you. Remember what I said to you on that first day. You stick with me, and we'll achieve great things together.”

Vera's eyes softened and she lowered her head and Joan knew she was going to kiss her. She could feel her soft breath against her lips and knew that once they kissed, Joan wouldn't be able to control herself. This level of intimacy was something that was deeper to Joan even more so than when she kissed Vera's breasts. Vera pressed her lips against hers and kissed Joan deeply, holding her close. She kept kissing her until they both moaned softly, and she relaxed as Vera reached up to run her fingers through her hair. It had been a long time since anyone had done that.

Joan pulled Vera closer. She could tell that while Vera was bold in kissing her first, that she was more unsure of kissing her. Her kisses were tentative and exploratory and Joan cupped the back of her neck and licked her lips, slowly rolling her tongue with hers as they kissed. Vera moaned softly and began to grind herself against Joan's thigh. She could feel the warm dampness against her leg and knew she'd have to wash that later. Joan's hand caressed Vera's ass and thighs. She loved the smooth muscle and soft skin.

_This would have been better if I was naked. Sex is so messy..._

Vera broke their kiss as she breathed a little heavily and Joan thought she looked very sexual as she stared at her with her eyes half closed. She pressed her hand against Joan's stomach and placed her fingertips inside her pants.

“May I?”

Joan's stomach tensed and she shivered a little at the touch. She was more in need than she realized and slowly unzipped her pants, moaning as she felt Vera's hand slide inside her underwear and touch her aching wet center.

“We should go upstairs,” Joan rasped.

“You were willing to fuck me in your office. What's wrong with the living room?” Vera asked as she gently rubbed her, and Joan twitched a little as she brushed her clit.

“When it was there, I had more control. Not so much now. I want to be in my bedroom. I don't want to get anything on my couch...”

Vera raised her eyebrow. “You don't have as much control? Why is that?”

She rubbed her leg along Joan's and her fingertips stroked between her wet lips and clit. Joan took her hand and slowly removed it. She was trembling and Vera caressed her shoulders and arms.

“We're in the privacy of my own home, and that's a lot for me, Vera. I wouldn't have been able to give myself to you in my office. I wanted to take and that gives me great pleasure, but now that we're here, I just would rather be in my bed.”

Vera nodded and stood up, and Joan slowly turned her around as she stood up with her. She wrapped her arms around her from behind and caressed her stomach and breasts, kissing her neck. Vera moaned and Joan nipped her skin.

“We're going to go up there and I want to watch you pleasure yourself first.”

“You want to watch me?”

“Yes, I do. I want to see what you like,” Joan whispered.

Joan followed Vera upstairs and she placed her hand on her hip and slowly lowered the skirt, leaving Vera naked in front of her. The woman blushed and Joan smiled as she leaned down and kissed the corner of her mouth and cheek.

Joan slowly removed her pants and motioned for Vera to sit on the bed. Joan sat next to her and kissed Vera on the lips.

“Lie down for me.”

Vera laid down and Joan moved so she could see more of her as she sat cross legged on the bed.

“You're going to watch me like that?” Vera asked nervously.

“Yes... why not?”

“I just... I've never had anyone watch, and just the way you're sitting. Wouldn't you rather lie down too?”

“Hmm... eventually. But I would like to just watch you like this. Is that okay?”

“Yes...”

“Good. Now, spread your legs.”

She watched as Vera bent her knees and spread them wide. She caressed her breasts and stomach and her hand lowered as she touched herself. Her fingertips stroked her lips and clit very slow and deliberate.

“Close your eyes,” Joan whispered.

Vera looked at her and nodded as she closed her eyes and began to stroke herself. Her hand other hand moved to squeeze her breast as she moaned softly. Joan took in the small sheen of sweat that appeared at her hairline as she slowly began to push and grind against her hand.

Joan reached up to stroke her hair, making Vera look at her. Joan lowered her hand and traced around her nipples, moving onto her knees as she spread her legs and placed her hand between them. She stroked herself and Vera moaned softly as she watched her. Joan continued to stroke her hair and forehead.

Vera sighed and moaned, her body tensing as she started to rub her clit. Joan ran her fingers slowly over her wet lips as she touched herself. She was so wet from watching Vera that she couldn't help doing this now. She loved how Vera watched her and she smiled as Vera began to whimper.

“Oh, my, you are so responsive and sensitive.”

“Please touch me.”

“You'd like that, wouldn't you? For me to touch you. Do you want to touch me?”

“Yes,” Vera moaned.

Joan took Vera's hand and moved it between her legs. “There. Touch me there.”

Vera moaned and stroked her, turning onto her side as she lifted her thumb and stroked Joan's clit. Joan shivered as Vera's palm rubbed and circled. She could feel the pressure now against her lips and clit and she touched Vera's breast, slowly moving onto her side as well. Vera moaned as she touched her breast and Joan moved her leg in between hers, rubbing her thigh back and forth and along her calf. She lifted Vera's thigh onto her hip and Vera gasped and wrapped her arm around her.

“Kiss me,” Vera commanded.

Joan wasn't used to taking orders, but this one she needed to obey. She leaned forward and kissed Vera, sucking her lower lip as she pushed her thigh between hers and rubbed. Vera began to grind and rock against her and Joan slid her foot along her calf, moaning into her mouth.

“You have such lovely legs,” Joan said as she caressed her thigh, cupping her ass. She gently pushed Vera onto her back and straddled her thigh. She slid her leg between Vera's and held her close as she rocked against her.

“Can you this way?” Vera asked breathlessly, moaning as Joan squeezed her breasts.

“Yes. Can you?”

Vera panted and arched her back, rocking harder against her thigh. Joan watched her and kissed her neck.

“Does that answer your question?” Vera asked, rolling her hips as she rocked against her.

Joan smirked and sucked her neck, biting gently. Vera moaned and Joan loved how her body felt under hers. Their nipples rubbed and she moaned as Vera grabbed her ass and pushed her harder, making Joan shiver as she slid her clit against her thigh.

Joan felt her orgasm building as they continued to rock against each other, and she squeezed Vera's thigh as she cried out and came. Vera wrapped her arms around her and Joan wasn't used to being the first one to do this. She always focused on the other person and she felt a moment of vulnerability as Vera kept kissing her neck and lips. She could feel Vera trembling underneath her and she kissed her back. Joan shivered and looked into Vera's eyes.

“Vera...”

“Joan,” Vera said as she kissed her again. Joan felt something inside her then and wanted to give Vera as much pleasure as she could. She kissed her passionately, nipping and sucking her neck as she moved down her chest. She peppered kisses across her breasts and licked and sucked her nipples, listening to Vera moan. She arched her back and Joan smiled against her breast.

Eventually Joan made her way down to her navel and kissed there and along the sharp edge of her hips. She caressed her legs, kissing along her thighs and calves. She kissed her ankle and legs, skimming her lips to the inside of her thighs as she caressed her soft skin. Joan kissed and sucked her inner thigh, looking up at Vera.

She could see Vera's eyes closed as she kissed her wetness, licking slowly up and down. She sucked and nibbled on her lips, teasing her as she wrapped her arms around her thighs and pulled her closer to her mouth. Vera moaned softly and placed her hand against her head, stroking her hair. Joan moaned softly and gently licked her clit.

Vera started to slowly rock her hips and Joan licked her a little more firmly, sucking and kissing. Vera ran her fingers through her hair and Joan made long slow licks against her wet lips. She licked up to her clit and gently sucked, making Vera twitch and jerk her hips. Joan smiled and kept sucking and gently licking her clit. She circled her clit with her tongue and held onto Vera's hips.

“Joan,” she moaned.

“Yes, Vera,” she said, caressing her with her lips and tongue.

“Oh, that feels good. Please...”

“Please what?” Joan asked as she sucked and licked. Vera began rocking her hips a little faster and Joan could feel the tension in her body. She caressed her stomach, feeling it tense.

“Please... I need to—I'm going to...”

Joan focused her attention on her clit and held her tightly, making Vera hold her head against her. Joan moaned against her clit, and Vera arched her back and grabbed at the sheet. Joan held onto her hips as she trembled and gasped.

“Come for me, Vera. Let go,” Joan said as she kept licking and sucking her clit.

Vera whimpered and moaned, her legs shaking. Joan squeezed her ass and massaged, licking faster. Vera lifted her hips, and her entire body tensed as Joan held her tightly to her mouth as she came. She moaned and kissed her. She stayed with her until her body was no longer trembling. Sometimes only with the occasional shudder.

Joan rested her cheek against her inner thigh, kissing it. There definitely was power in sex, and while Joan could have only made Vera orgasm tonight, she decided she wanted to let a little of herself go as well. If this was to work with Vera, then she would need to let go of some control. Not all, but some. For the greater good, of course. Although, her heart fluttered with something that had long been buried. She touched her breast and massaged gently, feeling both a pleasurable and frightening feeling. Her heartbeat slowed down to normal and she kissed Vera's thigh and stomach, moving up to stroke her cheek.

Vera smiled and hummed softly, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. Joan rubbed her leg between hers and smiled back when Vera opened her eyes and pressed her foot along her calf.

“You have beautiful legs too. Long beautiful legs,” Vera whispered.

“Thank you.” Joan caressed her body and loved how that made Vera shiver. Vera watched her and Joan smiled at Vera's blush.

“What is it? Why are you blushing?”

“Oh, I'm just not sure what we do now. I mean, do we go back to normal as if this didn't happen?”

Joan sighed, feeling the mood slightly broken but knew that these were questions that needed to be answered. She caressed Vera's stomach until her hand covered her breast.

“What would you like to happen?” Joan was a little nervous about this answer because if this was something Vera didn't want, it would be hard to keep her close... to keep her trust. And there was a small part of Joan that wanted Vera to want to see her again. That small part of her that hardly ever admitted that she needed anyone. She hated that side of herself but it came up in the rare incidences of when she cared about the person she was with.

_I care..._

“I would like it if maybe we could do more of this. Whatever this is,” Vera said, smiling awkwardly.

Joan smiled slowly and stroked her hair behind her ear. “I'd like that as well. Why don't you spend the night here? You don't work until much later and I can make you breakfast. Would you like that?”

“Um... yes,” Vera said and blushed as she smiled.

Joan rather liked that she could make Vera smile that way. “There's only one thing I need to know.”

“What's that?”

“Do you like pears, Vera?”

“Pears?”

“Yes, because I have some pears that I need to eat that are getting pretty ripe, and I thought I could do some baked pears with yogurt and granola in the middle. Maybe some eggs on the side to go with it. How does that sound?”

“That sounds nice.”

Joan smiled. “Good. Let's go to sleep.” She held Vera close and kissed her softly on the back of her neck as she spooned her, listening to Vera's breathing even out.

_Leg rubbing that led to Netflix, sex, cuddling, and now pears for breakfast in the morning. This better be for the greater good. Especially if I get to feel Vera tremble in my arms like that again. It's only for the greater good... that's all it is._

Joan tried to tell herself that as she started closing her eyes, but she smiled softly as she covered Vera's breast, feeling her heartbeat. _She is rather lovely though. Very sympatico indeed._ She sighed softly with her last thought as she drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the conclusion of that story. Originally I wanted to do this all in a one shot, but I wasn't sure exactly where the 1st chapter was going to lead me and by then I decided maybe I could just do a 2nd chapter. I'm glad I did since certain things came up for the 2nd chapter that I didn't think would. I also decided to keep this story entirely in Joan's POV here because I like exploring that a little more for her, even if I made some rather tongue and cheek references at the end. Hope people enjoyed it. :)


End file.
